Many remote control systems may be used to issue commands, from a distance, to televisions and other consumer electronic devices. Existing remote controls may be charged by small AAA and AA batteries, but such battery operated remote controls typically use disposable batteries that are replaced when batteries are discharged. In addition, the remote control may be placed where the user cannot find it, which can be very frustrating. Thus, a need exists to address this and other deficiencies.